


Angels and Feelings (Tenth Doctor x Reader)

by Myvanway



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blink and you are dead, Cute, Don't Blink, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Kissing, Romance, TARDIS - Freeform, Weeping Angels - Freeform, Who wouldn't run with the Doctor?, adventures in time and space, developing feelings, hand holding, its no wonder to me anymore that there are always so many creative hashtags, readerinsert - Freeform, tagging on here is fun, two parts, you just can't stop typing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myvanway/pseuds/Myvanway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you visited the grave of your grandpa you saw an odd angel statue standing directly on the path and it seems to move forward with every blink of the eye...<br/>Your mind is playing games with you, statues can't move, but they did...<br/>Scared and confused, not knowing what to do you stand there when a hand slips in yours and a warm voice says: "Don't blink, blink and you are dead!"</p><p>This is how you met the Doctor and this is your story how you lost your heart to a restless wanderer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels and Feelings (Tenth Doctor x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey dear!
> 
> This is my first (english) reader insert I have ever written and it was a special challenge, too because I am no native English speaker.  
> I looked over the text I published on deviantart (same name as here) but please excuse possible left over mistakes.  
> But above all else, have fun, enjoy your adventure and be safe!
> 
> Stay beautiful, gorgeous!

There was something in the air, something you didn’t noticed, but your cat did by the way, but you shook off this funny pickling in the morning and went to school.

The following day was pretty normal and you were happy about a good grade you got on a presentation, because you were doing your A-level and wanted to start with good grades in your after-school-life.

You never thought that those dreams of an usual life with a partner, a cat or two and a save job would ever change but it did when you met him.

 

This is the story of how you met and fell for the lonely wanderer with the messy brown hair, the deep brown eyes and his gorgeous blue box.

 

Back to the day on which everything started; after school you decided to go on a little walk, you left your bag and bike at home, retrieved your phone and earphones, switched to your favourite playlist and enjoyed the peaceful spring day.

The birds were chirping and some friendly sunbeams comforted your face with a nice warmth.

On this day you made the fateful decision to go to the cemetery where one of your grandfathers were buried.

You always liked cemeteries, you didn’t find them scary, they were full of peace, rest and quietness.

There were some other people on the cemetery, two young women, an elderly married couple and the whimsical gardener.

You had a little chat with him like you always did, he was a hilarious fellow and was worth every minute of your time.

When the two of you parted, because he had some work to do you continued your way to the grave of your grandfather.

It was your task to look after the grave, to keep it nice and neat and you had always enjoyed some gardening works, it was a good way to relax from a busy day.

You pulled up some weeds from the grass on the grave , put a new tea candle in the grave light and cleaned the gravestone a little bit when you saw this new angel statues for the first time.

They were standing in the middle of the gravel path (this was the first weird thing you noticed about them), then you saw that they weren’t decorated with flowers or crosses how angels on cemeteries usually were. They seem to mourn, at least they have covered their faces with their hands.

You were very nosy and that’s why you wanted to have a closer look at them. You made a few steps in the direction of the angels as they were suddenly moving towards you.

You stared in confusion at them. Statues can’t move!

‘But they did’, you heard a tiny voice in your head and asked yourself what you should do now, you didn’t found an answer.

The appearances of the angels changed suddenly, now their stone faces weren’t covered anymore but you didn’t saw them moving their hands.

‘I have a really bad feeling about that’, you thought and you yelped when they moved again.

They were standing suddenly so close to you, that you could touch them if you wanted to but honestly, this didn’t sounded very appealing to you.

They faces changed once again now they weren’t scary just because of their behaviour but also because of their appearance.

The angels opened their mouths, revealing two lines of sharp pointed teeth…

Now you were scared to death, you heart was beating too fast and fear paralyzed your thinking processes…

Whatever were happening right now it wasn’t good at all and you would probably die now, you closed your eyes, wanting to shut the world out, not desire of seeing what would happen to you in a few moments.

‘This is the end, my end’, you thought. No epic fights, no heroic sacrifices just fear and desperation…

“Open your eyes and don’t blink then, don’t look away! If you blink you are dead!”

A trustful unfamiliar male voice spoke right next to you, you could feel another person standing beside you and you opened your eyes wide.

You were filled with amazement, when the statues didn’t moved any nearer to you as long as you kept your eyes open.

Encouraged you concentrated on not to blink which was a way too difficult than you had thought it would be.

A hand slipped into yours, you held it instinctively, finally there was something to hold onto (literally) for hope and courage.

Why you trusted this strange man without knowing his face after a few milliseconds was a mystery, but you did. And when statues can come to life a strange voice can inspire confidence.

“You have to trust me, please, trust me and nothing will happen to you. I prmise! Do you trust me?” He asked you with a warm soft voice.

You gulped, nodded and whined: “Yes, but please can you get rid of these… things?”

“Let’s do it together,” then man next to you encouraged you.

“Come on, we’ll walk backwards and don’t blink!”

You gulped again, peged the hand which was still holding yours and did some careful steps backwards, without blinking.

“Where are we going to?”, you asked with a palsied voice.

“To the TARDIS. It’s safe there.”

“The TARDIS?”

“Yes, the TARDIS. I can explain it later…”

This sounded very interesting and a part of your mind which wasn’t bothered with ‘don’t blink, don’t blink!‘ thought you could have the adventure you’ve always wanted deep down inside your heart.

“One more step, then we’ll have it.”

You breathed a sigh of relief after hearing this words you thought you would never hear.

Now you realized that something had changed; the light outside was warm and sunkissed and the light around you now was colder and artificial, the floor had changed, too you determined by simply walking on it.

The man slammed abruptly a door you didn’t saw and finally said to you: “You can blink now.”

The blinking never seemed so beautiful to you before and after you released your blazing eyes with blinking you looked trough the room you were in filled with wonder and this hasn’t changed until today.

 

This is how you met the Doctor one year ago and since then you are travelling with him trough time and space.

After digesting the _weeping angels_ you have realized that you are loving the thrill of adrenaline in your body and also that you have dreamed for an adventure like this for a long time.

You begged the Doctor to come with him after he told you about the _weeping angels_ , about himself and about the life he was living and your happiness couldn’t be described with words when he said “Yes” with a smile that made you fall for him.

 

*** To Be Continued ***

**Author's Note:**

> I have a request for you: Take care of your Doctor's hearts. They will always beat for you!
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Part 2 will follow soon!


End file.
